


A pesar de tudo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Nikaido tinha perguntado muitas vezes por que razão perseverasse com a relação com Senga.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	A pesar de tudo

**A pesar de tudo**

Nikaido tinha perguntado muitas vezes por que razão perseverasse com a relação com Senga.

O menor era infantil, o tratava como se a sua presença fosse óbvia, o fazia sentir menos que nada quando estavam com todos os outros.

Se virou a olhar-o, sentado no sofá ao lado dele, e viu-o sorrir.

Instintivamente, debruçou-se para ele, a pôr-lhe uma mão atrás da cabeça e a beijar-o.

Ele gostava beijar-o. Sentia-o seu quando o beijava.

Ele estava com Kento, a ir para além dos seus defeitos.

Ele estava com Kento por que amava-o e porque, a pesar de tudo, sentia-se amado. 


End file.
